Sugar is Sweet, but Blood Tastes Better
by DarkSwordsmaster
Summary: WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS WRITING BASED ON HAKU AND CHIHIRO NOT BEING "TOGETHER". you have been warned
1. Chapter One: Once Hated, Still Hated

Disclaimer: Looking at the real Spirited Away and the one I'm writing, what  
are the changes that I would own it?  
  
Author's Note: Seeing the lack of "horror" or "tragedy" stories regarding  
Spirited Away, I have decided to write a collection of them. Why am I doing  
this? I don't know. It's summer. I'm bored. Anyway, Haku turns evil and  
turns Chihiro down. Plagued by this darkness, it vibes to others turning  
the Spirit World to a Holy Grave of Darkness.  
  
***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~  
~***  
  
Sugar is Sweet, but Blood Tastes Better  
  
Chapter One: Once Hated, Still Hated  
  
By: DarkMaiden  
  
***Thoughts*** She stands there alone, alone indeed, what is she waiting  
for? I once loved her but not anymore. Ah yes, I remember those days of my  
childish past. The last day I ever saw her, she was as mortal as always. I  
should have listened to Yu-baaba and not have read out my name but instead  
I did. How stupid could I have become to listen to that mortal? I will have  
my revenge in due time.  
Haku walked cautiously to the new school he attended. Now, he had been  
living amongst mortals himself with a weak family consisting of a mother,  
father and younger brother. He glanced at the school walls; gray and rocky  
were they. He did not realize it but he was being followed.  
"HAKU!" screamed out a girl, "oh wait no I'm sorry. It should be Kohaku  
now. Am I right?"  
Haku or rather Kohaku turned around to be confronted by Chihiro.  
***Thoughts*** Disgusting little mortal. Hasn't she figured it out yet? I  
guess not but I'll play along in this game. It'll only crush her heart  
harder.  
Kohaku forced a painful smile. "It's so great to see you again Chihiro," he  
lied.  
"Kohaku! You did it! You're in my world now. Oh I'm so glad to see  
you."  
Chihiro ran up to Kohaku and gave him a hug.  
***Thoughts*** Get off me! How dare you try and touch me again. Why  
am I wasting my time on this stupid game? No but that's what I want to do.  
Pain is always better with sorrow or hate.  
Chihiro let go of Kohaku and spoke, "I'll show you the way in. Come  
on Kohaku. We'll be late for school."  
Kohaku waited as Chihiro had already entered the school. He gazed out  
into the distant. However there wasn't much to see for the concrete had  
massed around the perimeter covering all in a stony paste. Kohaku then  
began to head for the school.  
***Thoughts*** Why did I even bother to come? I should have just died  
or something to go back to the Spirit World. WHY WAS I FOOLISH TO LEAVE?  
But while I'm here, I guess I should have some fun.  
Kohaku gave a demonic grin before he entered the school.  
"Where were you Kohaku? We're going to be late!"  
***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~  
~***  
Author's Note: Very short but then again, I'm really bored. 


	2. Chapter Two: Thanks for Sending Me Strai...

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.  
  
Author's Note: Well I got some pretty good reviews. Some supportive and one all hating. Well rock on horror stories cuz there's only one of them. As requested, by the majority, here is chapter two.  
  
This is to the girl who told me "go to hell" in the reviews: I'm sorry that I made this a non chihiro and haku thing but hey, there were lots of chihiro/haku things already so it wouldn't make much sense to make another one. Nah mean?  
  
***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~ ~***  
  
Sugar is Sweet, but Blood Tastes Better  
  
Chapter Two: Thanks for Sending Me Straight to Hell  
  
By: DarkMaiden  
  
***Thoughts*** Why do I have to do this? I could have just killed myself and gone back home but no, I wanted to have some fun. Look at those pathetic mortals writing so diligently all the stuff that old bloke of a professor is saying. God, what time is it? Oh great, chapter five, I'm so excited. I should be outside not in this stone box to suffer for all eternity. I have things to do and stuff to plan. Let's think. For god's sake can't she just stop asking me things? I have a life you know; I'm not wasting it on this.  
  
"Kohaku, why aren't you copying down notes?" demanded the elderly teacher as he glanced up from his book.  
  
"Because I would like to here the whole exciting plot of the story before writing about it," Kohaku replied in a fake innocent voice with sarcasm.  
  
Fortunately the bell rang for the next classes to begin and students shuffled out of each classroom very hastily. Kohaku tried to run ahead but Chihiro had caught up to him.  
  
"Kohaku your going to wrong way," she said while smiling, "the gym is over there."  
  
"Why thank you," Kohaku drawled and began walking, "how could I forget."  
  
Chihiro followed to Kohaku's annoyance, "So how do you like school."  
  
"I'm having the time of my life."  
  
"Have any problems?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Doing anything after school?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Want meet me at the park?"  
  
"No."  
  
Chihiro looked devastated at the last answer.  
  
***Thoughts*** Damn it, went too far. Well I don't want to meet her but that would give it all away.  
  
"I mean," Kohaku added, "I have things to plan for that I forgot about."  
  
"But you said you weren't busy."  
  
"I just remembered something."  
  
"Well, ok. But I want to see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Fine."  
  
***Thoughts*** For the love of god, why the hell does she keep doing that. I don't have time to waste on such things in this world. At least its what they call gym. This should keep me busy. These mortals look like easy game though. I really should have killed myself and gone home. Maybe that's what I should do.  
  
***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~~***~~~##~~ ~***  
  
Author's Note: I'm so bored, and sleepy and am dying in the heat. At least it's summer. 


End file.
